


Home.

by kazootooru



Category: The Mighty Boosh
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 23:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazootooru/pseuds/kazootooru
Summary: Saturday night was the crucial night for the party scene, but Vince has found the perfect alternative.





	Home.

Saturday night was the crucial night for the party scene, but Vince has found the perfect alternative. He always had such an extroverted nature until he found his comfort indoors with his favourite person.

Howard and Vince were yin and yang: two halves of a whole. Light and dark. Howard didn’t really like to get spiritual or into the whole façade of “soulmates”, although it really did exist. Howard was only comfortable alone, or so he thought... With Vince in his life, everything was so relaxed. They had finally grown up a little, harsh bicker fights had diminished whereas the harmless banter remained. If every person but the latter half of their duo had faded from the world, they’d be okay. Who needs another person when your favourite person is the only person you can truly let to around? 

As much as Vince loved to dress glamorous and spend “wasted minutes” (as Howard would name them) on honing the intricacies of his looks, he could spend time with Howard without feeling the need to constantly impress.  
Do not doubt for a second that he loved his fashion and looking incredible, he would still dress up - we’re just discussing smaller details here. If they were to have a quiet night in, he’d shower and not be afraid to let his hair lay flat, paired with a small smudge of black eyeliner below his waterline. Howard didn’t mind and thought that Vince looked beautiful no matter what style he’d decided to vouch for. 

Their interests did collide but they found common ground with what to watch: reality tv competitions. The frozen pizza declared itself cooked. Howard sliced it up, slid it on a plate, and rested it on his lap, sinking down onto the sofa and slinging an arm around Vince. They preferred cooking competitions with competitors so hopeless, the pair would sit and laugh - despite their own lack of culinary talent. Everything was so right, comfortable. Vince‘s fear of missing out with his shallow friends quickly diminished as he cuddled up to his beloved. He reached forward to grasp the glass and take another swig of his drink - pink gin and lemonade. A newfound tradition of theirs was to get shitfaced in front of trashy television at the weekends. Howard himself was sipping a red wine, which hit him quite a lot faster than the alcohol had reached Vince’s head, for he was too lazy to reach and re pour a drink. 

Vince sat comfortably in between Howard’s legs, shrouded in a hug as the taller man planted kisses on his head and giggled lightly. Finally he settled for resting his chin on Vince’s flat hair. A feeling of warmth rushed through Vince. This felt like home. 

“Vince.” Howard hummed.   
“Yeah?”  
“I love you.”  
Vince beamed, uttering “I love you too darling.” before stealing a swig of the wine. Before long, he was just as merry. 

Many gins later. 

Their one exception to smoking in the house was when they were drunk. Vince sat on a chair by the window, lifting the lighter to the cigarette that rested upon his glossed lips. Howard swooned. Vince never failed to look beautiful. He raised from the sofa, walking to sit beside him and lighting up a cigarette of his own. Exhaling a cloud of smoke, Vince shot a mischievous grin. 

“What?”.  
Vince began to chuckle as he spoke. “Remember that time we saw that light display by the lake and then there was a moment after it ended where it was so dark, you were absolutely pissed and you fell in the water?”.   
Howard chuckled lightly in response, until they had both erupted in laughter, reminiscent of their embarrassing moments.   
“You cheeky git.” Howard grinned  
Vince smirked triumphantly. “You love me.”   
“You and your flat hair.” A phrase paired with the action of lightly ruffling the infamous black hair.   
“You and your mocha moustache.”  
“Oh shut up.”  
“Oh yeah?” Vince smiled, biting his lip before taking another drag, only to blow a cloud of smoke in his partner’s face.   
“Hey, I’ll get you for that, you know.”  
Vince hummed in response, reaching his hand until it met Howard’s, intertwining their fingers as he gazed out at the night sky. The city skyline was beautiful. It was no metropolitan wonderland, but lights in the night sky were enough. 

A few moments passed. Cigarettes turned to ash. 

“Hey.” Howard said softly, pulling his free arm around Vince’s slender torso.   
“Yeah?” he responded, matching his tone.  
“I love you.”  
Vince beamed again. Howard was always affectionate when he was drunk and he never grew tired of it. It was nice to finally have someone in his life who made him feel special. He loved every little thing about him, he wasn’t afraid to express his love. Vince loved that Howard’s drunken slur only accentuated the northern accent which he loved.   
“I love you too, Howard.”

It didn’t take too long for Howard to crash as the night progressed. Again Vince sat, between Howard’s legs, shrouded in a hug and the scent of smoke and aftershave. He sat happily watching “reality garbage” (as Howard would call it). The inventor of the aforementioned phrase had drifted off to sleep, remaining shawled around him. Vince turned his head to plant a light kiss on his cheek, before turning back to the screen to catch up on the intricate scandals of celebrities. Vince couldn’t stop smiling. This was home.


End file.
